Jr scoobies snapshots
by pyromanic7677
Summary: take a look into the lifes of the scoobie gang kids! watch them deal with everyday challenges like school and relationships while balancing their supernatural duties, Its their turn to become a great force of good just like there parents were. I do NOT own buffy the vampire slayer!


Before reading please visit my profile page to understand who

Each character is and their history.

Some snapshots will be random; others will have deep meaning and others will be just weird. I will focus mostly on the teenagers but some snapshots will be about the original buffy cast. If you like a snapshot and wish for me to continue it then let me know and I'll most likely do it! Hope you enjoy this!

p.s i will continue with my other two stories but this was something i wanted to do for a while and i have come up with

alot of snapshots so i just started this!

* * *

It's a Good Thing Your Cute

Misty pov

"Damn it is my English book!?" I whispered to myself as I looked through my locker. "Maddie! Alex! Did either of you get my English book from my locker?" I asked them telepathically. "Nope!" Maddie said back to me. "Jesus Christ Misty! I've told you a thousand times not to just pop into my mind like that!" Alex tells me. I roll my eyes, "Alex shut up! Did you take my English book?" I ask him. "No" He said. I let out a frustrated groan and continued to look. "Um Misty?" I heard a voice say. I turned to see Skylar looking at me with a shy smile. I smile warmly at her, "what's up Sky?" I ask her. She looked down and started to play with her shirt before looking back up at me, "Paige said that you are a good tutor so I was wondering if you could Tutor me in math." She asked me softly as she lowered her head again. I smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Of course I can! I love math!" I tell her. She raised her head and smiled widely at me. Then I saw her nose flare a bit and her gaze shifted to look behind me and then I felt her stiffen under my touch. I looked behind me and saw Paige at her locker and she was talking to a very attractive looking girl. I could tell that the girl was flirting with Paige and apparently so could Skylar. I could feel Skylar start to shake and I turned to see Skylar eyes shifting from her natural brown to yellow as she glared at Paige and the girl.

The looked on her face was mix with anger and possessiveness. Skylar was never the one to start a fight, she is calm and gentle most of the time but when someone tries to make a move on Paige her inner animal appears and she can get very possessive. Derek is the same way but Skylar can actually become violent if the person who is flirting with Paige crosses a line. "I'm sure they are just friends, Skylar." I tell her as little growls started to come from her body. "PAIGE STOP IT! SKYLAR IS ABOUT TO POUNCE ON THAT GIRL!" I told Paige telepathically. I saw Paige look around until her gaze found us and her eyes widen as she looked at Skylar. She closed her locker and made her way over to us without saying a word to the attractive looking girl. Paige walked up to Skylar and gave her a little smile. "Hey babe, how is your day going?" Paige asked Skylar. I let out a snort but quickly covered it up with a cough as Skylar and Paige glared at me. Skylar looked back at the attractive girl who was looking at us and then she grabbed Paige and pulled her into a heated kiss. My eyes widen as I saw how heated it was getting but Skylar inner animal had to show the girl who Paige belonged to; I looked back and saw the attractive girl looking sad and she walked away. Some jocks who were walking pass us gave out a few cat calls and whistles and one dude actually pulled out his cellphone and started to record them.

"Rumpere" I muttered and then his phone exploded in his hands. I laughed quietly as I watched him staring at the pieces of his phone in his hands. I look back at Paige and Skylar and they were smiling at each other. "Well I hope you learned your lesson, Paige!" I tell her. Paige nodded and kissed Skylar softly on her cheek before walking away together hand in hand. I sighed and then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and a hard body against my back. I smiled as I felt Derek kiss my cheek and rested his chin on my shoulder. "Did I miss something?" He asked me. I let out a chuckle, "your sister almost mauled a girl because she was flirting with Paige." I tell him as I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck. He smirked proudly, "well our kind are very possessive of our mates, Skylar is no different!" he tells me. I laugh and placed a kiss on his lips, "I'll walk you to English class baby." He tells me as he pulled away. I let out a groan as I remember I couldn't find my book. "I can't find my damn English book!" I tell him as I turned back to my locker.

"Oh I have it!" he tells me before pulling out my English book from his backpack and hands it to me. I looked down at it and then back up at him, "why do you have it? You don't even have the same English class I do!" I tell him. He opens his mouth to answer but then closed it and I saw confusion on his face, "you know, I have no idea why I had It." he tells me. I stare at him and then turned and walked away. "It's a good thing your cute Derek!" I hollered out as I turned the corner.

* * *

translation-burst

hope you liked this one!

review please!

oh and i know i stole the name Skylar

from my other story. i LOVE that name so

if you don't like it then don't read it and if you even

hate this save your rude and mean comments because i am

going to continue this no matter what the hell you say.


End file.
